Tru's Other Sister
by SmileyOriginalsXD
Summary: Tru finds out that her sister that died years ago is still alive. And that's just the beginnng of disocvering the mysteries of her family. And what does Jack have to with all of it. Rated T for safety 'cause I'm paranoid. PLEASE R&R!


**A/N: Ok well I'm a HUUUUUUUGE fan of Tru Calling and I hated that fox canceled it so long ago. Anyways, I had got this idea in a dream (but i was Faith instead of her) and I wanted to write it. Just to let you guys know is that Jack is going to have a huge part in this so don't think I'm not going to have him in it. Another thing is the Faith in here is NOT the Faith in Buffy (even though that would be an interesting story). The last thing is that this is set a few months after the serious finale (aka the unaired episode). So that's it for now and I hope you guys like and PLEASE review I really want to know what you guys think!!!!! Oh and PLEASE be nice because this is my first Tru Calling fic! Anyways ENJOY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tru Calliing if i did then i would either have Jack and Tru together or I'll be with Jack. (What? He AWSOME!!!!!) **

Tru kneeled down at the cemetery right in front of the grave holding onto daisies. She smelled the white flowers and then laid them beside the grave. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the grave of the sister who barely got a chance at life. She had died at the tender age of five. She never got to go to school, she never learned to ride a bike without training wheels, and she never got to kiss a boy or experience so many things about life. Tru had a calling to save people who died before their time but she couldn't save her sister who only got to live for five years. What was so tragic about her death was her mother had died just a few months after her sister did. That was the worst year of Tru's life. She didn't like to dwell on it. When she died she never got a chance to see her sister's body, it was closed casket, and she wondered if she could save her sister. She wondered if even then she would have the gift. She wondered if her sister would ask for her help.

Tru remembered that night well. Her and Harrison were racing on their bikes in their neighborhood when they saw her mother looking destroyed with a look of pure dread and grief. She looked around, but her sister was nowhere to be seen. She knew then that something wrong. She dropped her bike and ran to her mom.

"Mom what's wrong?" She asked hugging her mother tightly.

"Oh, Tru. You sister…well…she's dead." Her mother said between sobs. That was when everything literally changed. After her sister died, her dad left and started to date Jordan while he filed Tru's mother divorce papers, but the kids just thought that they were separated. Then her mother died a few months after, and her father married Jordan and left the kids with their mother's parents. Besides eating and sometimes watching TV together with their grand parents, the kids always did their own things. Tru and Harrison would stick together while Meredith would do her own thing with her friends from school. It was never the same then, and with everything that happened the past year or two, nothing will ever be the same now. If only it could. If only her mother and sister never died. If they were, then everything would be different, but Tru still wasn't sure if it would be a bad thing or a good. That's just something that she will never find out.

"Hello?" Tru said when she heard her phone ring.

"Hey, Tru it's me Harrison. Where are you? You were supposed to meet me at the diner. What happened? Wait, did you have one of those _days _again?"

"Sorry, Harry, I lost track of time. No, I did not have one of those days I've been at the cemetery."

"Wait, you went to see mom on the anniversary of Faith's death?"

"No, smart one, I went to see Faith."

"Oh, duh. Anyways, I just called to tell you that I have to go to work soon, so you better get here pronto."

"'Kay, Harry, I'll be right there." She hanged up her cell and then kissed her hand to put on her sister's headstone before she ran down the hill of the cemetery.

****

"Hey, sis. Glad you can make it. Please sit down." Harrison said as he saw Tru walking towards him in the diner.

"Ok, I'm officially creped out. There must be some big news if you're acting like this." Tru said as she sat down.

"Acting like what?" Tru just gave him a "come on" look. "What? Is it wrong for a brother to be a gentleman to his sister?"

"For other people no; for you yes. You usually act like this when you either need something or there's something important you need to tell me."

"Man you know me so well. Fine, I'll tell you." He paused for a second then said really fast, "So how was the cemetery? Did Faith ask your for help and you went back eleven years ago?'

"Harry!"

"Fine. Bad joke." He sighed then began. "Hopefully, you're happy for me so I'm just going to say it."

"Hair, you're not getting married are you?' She asked half kidding half worried.

"What? No! It's nothing like that. It's just that dad just gave me a new assignment."

"So? That's nothing new."

"The thing is that this assignment is big. He has this really big murder case that he has to go out of town to do, and he asked me to go with him because in a case like this he needs to get a lot of dirt and evidence. So I thought about it and I said yes."

"Harrison, that's great!" Tru said excited. "How long is the trip?'

"A month or maybe more, but it really depends on how long he'll need me to get the proof that we need."

"A month?' Tru asked a little disappointed.

"I mean if that's okay with you?"

"What? Why are you asking my approval?"

"Well, what if you'll need me for you're…you know… _job_?"

"Hair, I'll be fine. If I'll need help I got Davis. Besides it's been slow anyways. I don't think I'll need your help that much."

"But what if something really bad happens and I'm not there to help?" He asked worried.

"Harrison, what's this really about?' She asked concerned.

"Nothing."

"Harry." She warned him.

"Fine, what if I leave and you don't need me anymore? I mean I like being your sidekick with Davis, and what if somebody else comes along and takes my spot?"

"Harry, nobody is going to take your spot."

"Yeah, how do you know that?'

"Because, you're my brother, and no one is ever going to take that away." She touched his folded arms assuring him.

"Fine, you convinced me."

"Yay! So when are you leaving?"

"In a few days."

"Well we don't have much time, but we do have enough to through a 'goodbye for a little while' party."

"Do they even have those?'

"Now they do."

"Since when did you become so festive?"

"Since I wanted you to be happy when you leave, and a party always does the trick."

"Fine." He said then checked his watch. He got up and said, "I'm going to be late for work."

She checked her watch then also got up while she said, "Yeah, me too."

"Wait, you're going to work at the same morgue Faith and Mom was at on the anniversary of Faith's death?" He asked as they started to walk outside.

"Yeah, well as strange as it sounds, I feel better when I'm there. I know it sounds weird."

"With you the word "weird' is an understatement."

They both hugged each other, then Tru said, "I'll see you later bro."

"See ya sis." Then they each went two different directions.

*********************************************************************************************************************

I sat in the passenger's seat looking at the beautiful buildings of the city. I was both excited and scared. Sure I've been here before, but that was on school trips or family outings, but I've never stayed here that long to know what it's truly like. Now that I'm moving here by myself makes it even scarier.

I remembered when I was younger and I came here with my parents. I was so much fun just hanging out and having the time of my life with my family without anything to bother us with. That was of course before everything went down hill.

"Ok, so where did you say this lady lived again?" My best friend/boyfriend Jason asked as he drove me deeper into the city. Jason's mom and dad were best friends with my parents. They've known each other since before either of us was born. Jason and I have been friends ever since I was five. That was when my parents adopted me. I always knew that I was adopted and that I had a different family, but what I didn't know was what happened.

They said that my entire family-including me- was in a terrible car wreck and didn't want to talk about it because it would jog a memory. As I got older and I would ask the same thing "Mom, Dad, why don't we talk about my other family" and they would say that, I became suspicious. Then my parents both died in a plane crash. When they died I moved in with Jason and his family. It was that big of a change for me to move with them because they were practically family. I was used to living there because I would go there all the time, but I still felt empty inside. I felt as if something was missing.

Jason was there for me every step of the way. He always was. Even though we were pretty close we became ever closer. Then one day-about a month after my parents died-Jason saw me laying on my bed crying in my bedroom watching home videos of my parents and I. So he lied down next to me and we watched them together. While we were watching the videos we started talking about every little thing about my parents. Then in the middle of the conversation we just stopped and we kissed. Ever since then we've been together and he's even more there for me than before-witch I thought was impossible, but I can be wrong-. He was even there for me when I found out the truth about my original family.

One day almost two months after my parents died Jason's mom decided to tell me the truth. She told me that my biological family wasn't dead-except my mom- and told me that my parents wanted to tell me, but my bio mother told them they couldn't. Jason's mom also told me their names. I was so shocked, but relieved that I still had family and siblings. That was when I realized that I didn't have to feel empty or alone anymore because I finally had family I could turn to. Don't get me wrong I loved it at Jason's house, but I knew if Jason wasn't there or if we weren't close then I would feel alone and left out. Even with my adopted parents I felt like something was missing or that I was different then my parents-which wasn't to far from the truth-. Somehow I knew that I would find that something with my real family and be whole.

So I searched my family's names and found out that my real father was a lawyer and had another family, so I decided to check my siblings. I searched all of them and something told me to find my second oldest sister. With the help of Jason I found out where she lived and worked, and I decided to go visit her. I wasn't sure what to say, but I knew I had to find her. I was going to just take a bus there, but Jason told me that if I was going to go then he was going to drive me there and be there for me until I decided what to do. Plus he knows the city way better than I do, and he could be the best person to do this with me.

So there I was driving in the city with Jason trying to find my long lost sister where in a city like this would be a one in a million chance. We went to her apartment, but she wasn't there. So we were driving to her work.

"Umm," I said as I looked at the piece of paper in my hand.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, which I'm not, then we are almost there."

"Really, are you sure?" I asked nervous.

"Yes, I'm sure. You don't have to be nervous. I'm going to be there for you 100% of the way? Ok?" He said as got his free arm and held onto one of mine.

"Ok, I'm ready."

"Good, 'cause we're there."

"We are? Well, I guess I better do it now then later. Hey, listen can you wait in the car so I can talk to her by myself?"

"Of course. Just call me when you're ready for me to go up there."

"Ok."

"Oh, and good luck." He said then kissed me before I got out of the car.

Then I said to myself, "Well, Faith are you ready to meet Tru Davies," I took a deep breath then said, "your sister?"

**A/N: So that's my first chap what did you guys think? PLEEEASE review!!!!!!! I really need it!!!!!!!!! Disctructive and kind critisism only! NO FLAMES!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!**


End file.
